ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Traffic Cameras
Traffic Cameras are a game feature on Ultimate Driving Universe used to enforce traffic laws and keep track of road activity. Traffic Cameras have been a key part to the Ultimate Driving Universe ever since 2014 when UD: Westover Islands was released to the public. Traffic cameras were also used at the toll station in UD: III to ensure all vehicles using the express lane had a free tolls pass. Purpose There are several reasons why traffic cameras were added to Ultimate Driving, including: enforce speed limits in certain areas, prevent red-light running and even allowing the Police, DOT and EMT teams to keep an eye on traffic through the Laptop. The former two can be marked by seeing "Photo enforced" under the speed limit sign for speed cameras and "red light photo enforced" prior to a traffic signal for red light cameras. These cameras can also be noted by small pieces of equipment on the roadside. (If Players pass the red light cameras on a red signal or pass speed cameras above 5 mph (8 km/h) of the posted limit, they will be issued with bounty unless they are driving an emergency vehicle with emergency lights activated.) Bounty may be issued on a flashing red signal. Types of Traffic Cameras In the UDU there are three types of traffic cameras. * Speed Cameras - Used to enforce speed limits within a certain area, usually a town or city. These cameras look like a white pole with two security cameras attached to it. * Red Light Cameras - Used to prevent red-light running at traffic signals. These cameras usually appear on the ground and looks just like Speed Cameras, but in rare cases they are attached to the bar holding up the traffic lights. * Security - Used to allow Police, DOT and EMT teams to monitor traffic activity. These appear as round, circular cameras attached on the top of a tall white pole. Current Locations Traffic Cameras can often be found in town and city areas where there is often heavier traffic levels or to enforce road laws. UD: Westover Islands Westover * Chestnut Rd (Northbound | Speed Camera) * Chestnut Rd (Southbound | Speed Camera) * Chestnut Rd/I-76 Ramp (Southbound |Traffic Camera) * US 40 (Coastal Hwy) (Eastbound | Speed Camera) * US 40 (Coastal Hwy) (Westbound | Speed Camera) * US 40 (Coastal Hwy) (Westbound | Traffic Camera) * US 40 (Coastal Hwy)/Doe Run Rd | Red-Light Camera) Kensington * US 40 BUS (Summit Rd)/ US 40 BUS (Kensington Rd) (Southbound | Traffic Camera) * US 40 BUS (Kensington Rd) (Southbound | Speed Camera) * US 40 BUS (Kensington Rd) (Northbound | Speed Camera) * US 40 BUS (Kensington Rd) at Kensington Mall (Southbound red light camera) * US 40 BUS (Kensington Rd)/I-76 Ramp (Northbound |Red-Light Camera) * US 40 BUS (Kensington Rd)/I-76 Ramp (Southbound | Traffic Camera) Palm Shores * US 40 BUS (Kensington Rd)/US 40 (Coastal Hwy) (Westbound | Traffic Camera) * US 40 BUS (Kensington Rd)/US 40 (Coastal Hwy) (West/Northbound | Red-Light Camera) Woodbury South Beach UD: Odessa Bordenville * DE 72 (Main St) ( #1 Southbound | Speed Camera) * DE 72 (Main St)/Haines St ( #2 Southbound | Speed Camera) * DE 72 (Main St) (Northbound |#1 Speed Camera) * DE 72 (Main St) (Northbound |#2 Speed Camera) * US 40 at DE 72 (Eastbound red light camera) * DE 72 at US 40 (Northbound speed camera) * Ruthar Drive (Southbound speed camera) Rural Areas * US 40 at US 1 (Westbound speed camera) * US 40 at US 1 (Eastbound speed camera) UD: Newark (revamped) * Locations TBA UD: Delancy Gorge Gerard Ferry * US 322 (Eastbound | Speed Camera) * US 322 (Westbound | Speed Camera) UD: Currituck Currituck * US 13 and NC 42 (Red light camera, enforces NC 42) * NC 42 west of US 13 (Westbound speed camera) * US 13 (Southbound speed camera) Fort Landing * NC 32 south of town limits (northbound speed camera) * NC 32 north of town limits (northbound speed camera) * Service road (Westbound speed camera) * NC 32 north of rail crossing (Northbound speed camera) Halifax * Horry Street- West end of Old Bingnum Bridge (Eastbound Red light camera) * Horry Street- East end of Old Bingnum Bridge (Westbound red light camera) Rural Areas * US 58 at NC 32 (Westbound red light camera) * NC 32 at US 58 (Northbound red light camera) * US 58 at North River east bank (Westbound speed camera for bridge) * US 58 at North River west bank (Eastbound speed camera for bridge) * NC 42 at North River east bank (Westbound red light camera for moving bridge) * NC 42 at North River west bank (Eastbound red light camera for moving bridge) UD: Monroe Monroe * Unnamed road past rail yard (eastbound speed camera) UD: Fontana Dam * US 129 Tapoco Spawn * NC 28 and NC 28 ALT of Village gas Former Locations UD: Westover Islands Kensington * Summit Road at Kensington Road (Westbound speed camera) South Beach * DE 12 north of I-76 (Southbound speed camera) * DE 12 north of I-76 (Northbound speed camera) * DE 12 (formerly US 17) at US 40 (Southbound speed camera) UD: Newark (v.1) Newark * DE 896 north of state line (Northbound speed camera) * DE 896/I-476 off-ramp at US 40 West/Main St.(Southbound red light camera) * DE 896 N/B (Third Street) at DE 26 (Northbound red light camera) * DE 26 at DE 896 South (Eastbound red light camera) * DE 896 South at DE 26 (Southbound red light camera) * DE 896 north of First Avenue (Southbound speed camera) * DE 896 S/B (Fourth Street) south of DE 26 (Southbound speed camera) * Second Avenue at Church St (Northbound speed camera) * US 40 west of DE 896 (Westbound speed camera) * US 40 (Main St) at Second Avenue (Westbound Red Light Camera) * US 40 (Delaware Avenue) at Second Avenue (Eastbound Red Light Camera) UD: Pleasant Valley Le Claire North * US 67 near Motel 6 (Northbound red light camera) * US 67 at Decatur Ave. (Southbound red light camera) * Did You Know? * The speed cameras in Biscayne, once triggered would cause a vehicle to explode, taking the player with it. This was the strictest enforcement ever recorded in UDU history. * Some of the cameras may malfunction, inadvertently charging bounty if you pass a flashing red signal. * Speed cameras used to exist in South Beach before it was revamped. All cameras have been removed as all the major intersections in that town were unsignalized. * Only the Security Cameras are able to be interacted with a laptop. * The Security Cameras cannot look straight down, even though the black lens are spherical. See Also * Bounty Category:Game Features Category:Game Mechanics Category:UDU Equipment